You Are My Angel And I am Your Demon
by xxxThe Mad Hatterxxx
Summary: when Sesshomaru brought the young Miko to his house to help he never knew what out come could happen xxxRated M for Lemonxxx INU/OC
1. Your Mine!

**You are My Angel and I am Your Demon**

**Chapter 1: Your Mine! **

Sesshomaru was known for his coldness and downright stone like mask

He never portrayed any emotions or feelings

Never really felt them in turn

The only one that seemed to get even the tiniest bit of anything from him was Rin

Somehow, she had made it into his heart

Kagome sat there on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well waiting for Inuyasha to arrive but he was late…………and that wasn't normal

She sighed and pulled out a bottle of water from her yellow back pack

"Where could he be" she wondered "maybe I should just head back to the village …I do it all the time" she thought ….

Jumping down she headed off to the village

Not too far, she felt it a powerful surge of energy some she had felt before

She looked around but couldn't find it in a flash she was pinned to a tree by her throat a cold hand gripping it choking her

She stared up hazily

Cold amber eyes looked back at her

"S…S…Sesshomaru?" she choked out

"How dare you speak my name as if you had the right you dirty human" he growled

She gazed up at him until everything went black

Sesshomaru carried her to his castle where Rin was waiting she was sick with something Sesshomaru couldn't fix and he knew the Miko could help

She seemed to have something no one around here had

He arrived at the castle and laid her on the bed

Then went to check on Rin

Rin was laying there shivering with sweat and a blush across her he stared as she looked to be in pain she moaned and began thrashing in her sleep

Sesshomaru had had enough and went to wake up the Miko

Kagome heard a growl somewhere close to her

Her surrounding darkness began to lift and her eyes opened she sat up with a jolt only to come face to Beautiful face with Lord Sesshomaru his amber eyes digging into hers

"U…uh….w…w…why am I h…h…here? She asked as he backed away from her

He stared down at her

"Because Rin is ill and I can not seem to make her better," he replied

"Oh…you want me to help Rin," she said perking up a bit

"Yes human what did you think I wanted to do with you?" he asked coldly

She moved uncomfortably under his gaze "I don't know" she answered

He turned and headed to the door

"Follow me Rin is in need of assistance now" he said walking out of the room

Kagome hurriedly got up and followed

She wandered down the hallway trailing behind the Youkai she looked around at the décor wondering how a warlord had such good taste

They got to a door a huge wooden one with intricate designs carved into it

Sesshomaru paused and turned back to her

"If she cannot be fixed and she dies I'll kill you as well," he said before opening the door

Rin laid there in her bed her face flushed from fever sweat drops across her brow

Kagome felt her gut wrench this amazingly sweet little girl didn't need to be this way

Kagome walked over to her she had a fever alright Kagome thought as she felt the little girl's head Sesshomaru growled a little as he watched the Miko touch Rin

"Stop it Sesshomaru I have to touch her or she may die" Kagome said forgetting his temper and his distaste for her and his half brother

The only thing she had on her mind was saving the little girl

She bent over the Rin and picked her up

"Sesshomaru we need to put her in cool water to drop her fever some" she said turning to the demon Lord

Sesshomaru set Kagome and Rin in the water

Kagome stilled and stiffened in the cold water but then began placing the girl in it

She held onto the girl and stayed in the water until she was shivering and at risk of getting sick herself

She looked to the bank where Sesshomaru stood staring at them

"S…S….Sesshomaru…c…c…can you t…t…t…take her and s….s….stand here p…p...p…please" she asked

Sesshomaru took off his outer kimono and laid it down then stepped into the water he gracefully walked over to her and took the still unconscious child

Kagome climbed out of the river

"Take off your wet clothes and put on my Kimono," he said as he held the sleeping girl tightly

Unlike the human his body wouldn't freeze as easily

They stayed there until the first tiny bits of sun began to creep into the sky

Rin opened her eyes slowly and looked up

"Master Sesshomaru?" the little girl asked quietly

Sesshomaru looked down his little adopted daughter was staring at him in wonder

He looked over to the bank where Kagome sat smiling her eyes looked weary though

"Come lets go back to the castle he said picking up both Kagome and Rin

Once back at the castle Kagome instructed his staff to make Rin, some chicken soup and give her lots of it with water

"Sesshomaru….may I talk to you" Kagome asked

He nodded gingerly then the two left the room

"She will be fine now but she needs lots of rest and she needs to keep eating the broth for awhile if she goes outside or runs around here she is most likely going to get sick again ….her immune system is still mending…" Kagome then grabbed her Yellow backpack that she was thankful didn't get lost when he kidnapped her and brought her here

"Here give her these every morning and night right before bed," she said holding out a pill bottle full of cold medicine her mom had given her when she had come here with a cold once

Sesshomaru eyed the curious object

Kagome smiled and opened by twisting the white cap

"see you open it like that and close it the same way ok….well I think I'm done here" she exclaimed handing him the bottle

Sesshomaru looked at her "you like to think you can just tell me what you want me to do as if you're the Lord and I'm beneath you" he growled

"you will leave when I tell you that you can ….and you will do whatever I tell you to do understand human" he said he voice was sharp like the sword he had at his side

"look Mister big bad dog demon I am not one of your servants I have places to be jewel shards to find and a Naraku to stop and kill got it !" she exclaimed as her temper got the best of her

Admittedly, for a split second her boldness and the way she stood up to him surprised him though you couldn't have told by his face it had

"You are forgetting your place Woman," he growled

"no I know my place and my name is Kagome" she said not backing down he didn't know how she could think she could ever win a fight against him but it was amusing to nevertheless his only arm yanked out his sword and he pressed against her throat

Kagome flinched her eyes locking onto his

"You are staying so get used to doing as I say Woman because now you'll be doing it"

She looked up at him her eyes beginning to water "but they need me and I have a home I need to go to"

"You'll be here until Rin's health is secure until then you are mine" he said

He removed the sword and turned away

Kagome watched the cold Lord as he walked away

She sank to the floor and began sobbing she was once again in a mess one huge mess that Inu Yasha couldn't get her out of

**R/R please**


	2. Cold As Stone!

**A/N: Well sorry guys for it taking so long a bit of writer's block ****But no worries this one will be updated sooner**

**  
Chapter 2: Cold as Stone**

Kagome sat on the bed next to Rin the eager little girl looked up at her with vibrant eyes

She smiled "your feeling lots better aren't you Rin?" she asked the smiling girl

"Oh yes Kagome-Sama I am much better thanks to you" she said happily

"Mmm you can just call me Kagome," Kagome answered

"Yes m'am ….Kagome when can I get out of bed and play?" the little girl asked her eyes beginning to get sad

"Mmm well if you keep getting better then I'd say in two days …how's that sounds"

The little girl perked up "really...that'd be great" Rin exclaimed throwing her arms around Kagome and squeezing her tightly

Kagome smiled and returned the hug

Lucky for Kagome the week of staying here hadn't been so bad, she had made some friends with the servants and Sesshomaru hadn't been around very much in all it was kinda nice staying in the beautiful castle sleeping a huge fluffy bed

Kagome sighed, "Is something wrong Kagome?" Rin asked looking up at her with an adorable concerned look on her face

She looked down and smiled a little "no Rin I'm fine"

Rin nodded and Yawned "mmm you need your rest Rin I'll be in later to check up on you ok" Kagome said standing and walking out

"Ok Lady Kagome" the little girl said lazily

Kagome sighed the girl never would get the hang of just calling her Kagome she thought

Lord Sesshomaru walked down the halls this wing housed all the rooms including his and Rin's and where the Human woman stayed as well

He neared her room and felt her power he also could here faint noises

He got closer until he finally was right outside the door

She was whimpering or maybe crying he listened… he didn't know why he stayed there to listen

She was crying by herself something

He didn't know why but his arm moved of its own accord and opened the door

He peered in she sat there on the floor her hands covering her face

"Why do you cry?" he asked simply he knew humans felt emotions and were weak but he didn't understand why they did

Kagome jumped and looked up at him

He sucked in a breath she looked up at him her eyes glassy from tears that had yet to fall and her lips were in a pout she seemed so weak and so fragile like at any moment she would shatter into many pieces

"I'm crying because I'm sad," she answered weakly

"And why are you sad" he asked walking in further

"Because I miss my friends but at the same time I know I'm going to leave soon and that means I'm going to miss it here," she said quietly

She hated to admit this to him she didn't want him to know how much she really did enjoy it here mostly she knew she'd miss Rin

"Why would you miss it here you didn't want to stay" he asked

Humans had so many confusing things about them one minuet they hated something the next they loved it

He didn't think human's truly knew what they wanted or how they felt they simply just did what their emotions told them to do and that really bothered him

He gazed down at the girl as she began to sob again

She reminded him so much of the retched woman his father loved

"And I know you hate humans so I couldn't stay even if I could….and Rin is such a good child she's like Shippo they'd be good friends I think.." she was babbling

"Hold your tongue Girl you are just babbling now" he exclaimed

His cold Amber eyes staring at her intensely for a split second Kagome thought he was hoping she'd burst into flames from this stare

Maybe he was disappointed when she didn't she stared up at this beautiful man

Why did he have to be so damn beautiful really, it was depressing …and no one so cold and mean should be that beautiful?

"What are you staring at this Sesshomaru for" he asked as she sat there boldly taking him in like she had the right

She sighed and looked away "no reason I guess" she answered then she picked her self up off the floor and stood there in front of him

"I need to go check on Rin" she stated and turned around to leave

"I'll go with you then" he said as he pushed his way out before her and continued down the hall to Rin's room

When they walked into the room Rin's face lit up

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome you both came to see me," she said excitedly

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome she was no Lady why would Rin call her that

"I've told you Rin its just Kagome" the young woman sighed

"Sorry Kagome" the little girl answered

She smiled then Rin turned her attention on Sesshomaru

"Master Sesshomaru thank you for visiting me" she exclaimed holding out her hands like she wanted a hug

He nodded and sat down next to her where she gently took some of his hair into her fingers and twirled

"Guess what Master Sesshomaru…Kagome says I can get out of bed in a couple of days" the little girl said excitedly he looked over to the Miko who stood not to far away

She nodded with a small smile

"Mmm interesting do you feel better Rin?" he asked

"Oh yes Master Sesshomaru much better Kagome has taken very good care of me" she answered enthusiastically

"Very well then Kagome you may leave when you please," he said standing

The little girl looked shocked tears formed instantly

"Lady Kagome has to leave?" she said looking from one to the other

"Yes Rin the Miko was only here to make you better now her job is done" Sesshomaru said sternly

"But who will I play with?" Rin asked as tears flowed down her cheeks

This sight was enough to pull at anyone's heartstrings well maybe everyone it didn't seem to faze Mister I have no heart, I do not feel

Kagome sighed "its ok Rin I'll visit you and you can come and visit me" she said

Rin turned to Sesshomaru her eyes pleading for him to say she could

"Of course see Rin it's settled" he said as he turned away to leave

"Thank you so much" she said

He left the two in there as they began to play

Sesshomaru sat at his desk looking over things and deciding what needed to be done

It was late and he hadn't been anywhere near his sleeping quarters in hours

He heard the door slide open

There she stood in just a long silk sleeping gown her hair all around her and the look of sleep still in her eyes

"Miko what are you doing up?" he asked her as she walked in and slid the door closed

"I came to ask you something" she answered as she sat down across from him

He regarded her coldly

"What is it?" he asked

"I want to take Rin she is so lonely and the only one she has to talk to is that stupid toad she could be happy and playful her and Shippo could be good friends"

"No that is out of the question" he said

"But don't you think she should have friends and be able to act like a kid" Kagome asked angrily

"No I do not" he replied simply

"Look she isn't a demon she's a human girl" she exclaimed

He stared at her then growled "she is in my care and she will stay in my command until she see's fit to leave so you may let all thoughts of taking her leave you …besides I wouldn't give her to some pathetic Miko anyway I have better candidates than you" he said harshly

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and hurt

"Fine but do understand you maybe a demon Lord and you maybe powerful but none of that is any good when you are as cold as stone

And stupid as a wild ass" she stated getting up and turning to leave

The demon Lord was upon her in a matter of seconds if that he grabbed her and threw her she hit the desk hard her back bruising from the force

"How dare you talk to this Sesshomaru as if you were my equal" he growled out as his hand grabbed her throat

She hissed at the pain as his claws nicked her tender flesh

A pink light began to glow and Sesshomaru growled as heat rose and a painful burning in his missing limb scorched through him

His eyes turned red as it intensified to a unbearable point he went to release the Miko but she held onto him

When she finally released him from her grip he looked at her, she had used her power yet not turned him into ash why? He thought he reached for her and then realized instead of just one hand he had two

He stared at his new hand amazed it was back then he looked to the Miko she stared at him in amazement "did I do that?" she asked pointing at his perfect hand

"I believe so" he replied as he flexed it

"What no thank you" she said flatly it wasn't like she had expected it hell she had meant to turn his sorry butt into ash instead she gave him back a deadly weapon he could use on her

She eyed him unsteadily his cold golden eyes looked into hers and she shuddered a little

He was so beautiful she thought

"why would this Sesshomaru thank you for" he stated

"is that a question or a statement" she asked

"a question" he answered "you did this on accident therefore there is no reason for my gratitude" he added

She sighed "whatever don't then" she pulled herself off the desk and began to walk away

Just as she was just about past him he grabbed her with his newly formed hand and spun her around and planted his lips on hers

She stiffened in utter shock and for a spilt second wondered if she was going to have a heart-attack she felt his tongue slid over her bottom lip and gasped as she did so he slipped into her sweet cavern and stroked her as his tongue dominated hers

A small moan escaped from her and into his mouth

Then just as fast as he had began he was gone

She opened her eyes and looked up at him

"there Miko you have been thanked for the return of my arm"

She stared and in her fuzzy mind the words slipped by before she could stop them

"if I knew you would thank me like that I would have done it sooner" she said

Then gasped and held her hand over her mouth and turned red

Sesshomaru smirked at her then left out the balcony window

She stood there in awe at what just happened

**R/R WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON THE WAY GUYS SO KEEP READING!**


	3. Old Friends

_Thanks to all of you have reviewed and liked it you all have kept the pen flowing so to speak hope you all keep reading_

**Chapter 3: Old Friends…**

Sesshomaru glided through the night sky his mind running through everything that had happened

'_How could I have kissed her she's a human'_ he thought to himself

He didn't know why he had grabbed her and kissed her but he had and now he didn't know what to do

He touched down in a small clearing and sat down the moon high in the sky

"Well…Well if it isn't Mister Lord of the West himself" a female voice said from behind him

There stood the insufferable Cat demon he had known since he was young

"Kia I do not have time for you" he said heatedly

"What's wrong Sessy?" she asked coming and sitting next to him

"None of your business Cat" he said shortly

"Come on Sessy you know you want to tell me so just tell me we have been friends for centuries"

"Correction cat I have no friends this Sesshomaru doesn't need friends"

"Stop it I know you better than anyone so your little mask of ooooh I'm a big bad doggy Lord isn't going to work with me …so just tell me what is bothering you" Kia said

He eyed her coldly something he did a lot

But what she said was true they had known each other and she had been there she helped him a lot when he was younger especially after Inu Yasha's Mother had passed on

He growled "there is this human …a Miko and she gave me back my arm and saved Rin and tonight I ….Kissed her" he said

The cat smiled and nodded "I understand now …you hate humans so you don't know why you kissed her" she said she placed a hand on his shoulder

"If you truly hated humans you wouldn't have Rin," she continued

"I am not my father I refuse to fall in love with some frail human girl," he growled

"I know you hate that your father did that and he disgraced your family's blood and name …but you know you didn't think like this at first you are only speaking what your grandfather bore into you," she said gripping his shoulder

"My grandfather was a great man and to be like him is a compliment," he growled out

"So your father wasn't a great man and to be like him would be a disgrace?' the cat asked

He eyed her "no he was but somewhere he became weak and he fell in love with a disgusting human and bore that disgrace known as Inu Yasha" he replied

"Inu Yasha isn't that bad and I remember when you were there for him right after his mother died," she said

"I was only doing what needed to be done and was expected of me till he was somewhere else," she said

"I don't think falling in love is such a horrible thing your father was happy ….you are not shouldn't you just except whatever comes and find happiness"

"No because feelings and emotions show weakness, cause weakness and you know what my father died because he became weak with his emotions," he stated

"fine be cold for as long as you live or until your taken from this world …never know love or happiness that is your sad life my friend" she sad looking away

"Why do you care so much Kia what does it matter if I feel anything to you" he asked her

"because despite wither you care or not I am your friend and its not right for you to walk through life denying emotions and all those natural things just because you think it makes you weak" she said getting up

"maybe you don't love the Miko and maybe you don't love anyone at the moment but one day your beast is going to want to mate and I think instead of doing what your father did to you… you should actually love the one you mate with" she said jumping off

He sat there pondering all of her words what did she know….she was just a cat she didn't even have a purpose on this earth to do anything but apparently bug him

Love a mate that was ridiculous he didn't need love or anything

"By the way hate is an emotion and to feel that means you have them," her voice said very far away

He growled why did she have to be right all the time he stood and walked off

The only thing he could do is get the Miko out of his house and back with his filthy half brother

**MEANWHILE…**

Inu Yasha growled he wanted to know where Kagome was he had went to get her when she failed to appear at the well only to find out from her mother she had already returned

Lets just say Kagome's mother had told him she'd find a way to murder him if he didn't find her daughter

Miroku watched the pacing Hanyou "Inu Yasha could you please stop pacing your not helping" he exclaimed

Sango nodded in agreement

"We need to find her its been too long what if she's dead," he said looking to the priest who had deterred his thoughts

"I can assure ye young Kagome isn't dead" Kaede replied

"How do you know old woman huh?" Inu Yasha asked

"I just do I feel she will be back soon" Kaede said waving off the half dog demon

**BACK AT THE CASTLE… **

Kagome was curled in the bed crying she didn't really know exactly why but she was

Sesshomaru had just kissed her so suddenly and then left he hadn't come back yet he probably wouldn't be back until morning or so…and that hurt her

If he didn't want to kiss her then why had he?

Sesshomaru neared her room his mind filled with all the cat's words and he was going to tell her that today she was going back to his half brother's pack for he didn't need her anymore

Then he felt her sadness as he neared and stayed away at breakfast he would tell her she was leaving

He headed back to his room and entered it only to find the damn cat sitting comfortably on his bed

"How did you get in here?" he asked though he already knew the answer

"Ah that is not really what you want to ask," she said smiling

"Fine what do you want Kia?" he asked walking over to her and pulling her up off his bed

"well I think you should know I'm sorry if I mad you mad but I think being shut off and cold is just stupid Dogs are know for their strong feelings and strong emotions" she said pulling from his grip

"besides if you think being cold is the way to go then why do you still feel things like hatred and whatever it is you feel for Rin?" she asked

"I don't know …did you come here just to further making me ill," he asked

"no I came here to make you see that you are a person demon or not and you will feel something sometime and instead of just pushing it down and denying it I think you should feel it and embrace it" the cat replied as she took a seat on a chair in the corner

"I feel like I would like to rip out your throat should I act on that?" he asked coldly

"Keep your death threats to someone who is actually scared of you Sessy I know your just trying to be tough" she replied yawning he only growled a response

"Eh… well I'm spending the rest of the night here see you in the morning" Kia replied walking out and to a spare room

Morning came soon and Sesshomaru had thought of a great plan instead of him taking Kagome home he'd get the cat to

Kia sat down beside Sesshomaru "when's the Miko coming in" she asked looking around

"Hn" he said Kia sighed the infamous 'Hn' was so annoying she thought

A surge of power came near the door and it slid open to reveal a pretty young woman her raven hair glistened she came in and looked at Kia not hiding the surprise on her face

Kia yawned and smiled "hello little Miko I'm Kia" she said with a curt nod

"Uh hi …I'm Kagome," she said sitting down

Sesshomaru didn't even move nor look at the two females instead; he eyed some paperwork it was only when Rin came in did he look up

"Good morning Rin" he said and then went back to reading

"Good morning Master Sesshomaru ….and Lady Kia it's good to see you again" the little girl said happily

"nice to see you Rin I brought you a present" Kia replied taking out a small badly wrapped gift it was wrapped in some sort of paper and leaves

The little girl jumped up and ran over excitedly she took the gift and ripped off the wrapping to reveal a wooden cat the little girl smiled and ran back to her seat where she played with it

Sesshomaru looked up at Miko who was staring at her bowel

"Kia I was going to tell you I need you to take Kagome to her Village you know the one Kaede's Village," he said as he stood

"hey I didn't come here to be your carrier" Kia exclaimed

"you know what happens if you don't do what I ask" he said eyeing her

"look you know threatening me never works so don't bother I'll take the girl but next time you kidnap someone your taking them back yourself" she said standing and eyeing the Miko who was staring at the two Yokai as if they had grown two more heads

"but I don't know her what if she kills me?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru

"that doesn't really matter to me but if you should know she is a family friend and wouldn't harm anyone I told her not to" he replied walking off

Kagome looked back to Kia who was staying there staring at her

"look Miko I have no need to kill humans unless they make attempts on my life" the cat said "now come on before I change my mind," she said

Kagome packed up her stuff in her yellow backpack and said goodbye to Rin

Who made her promise to visit

She walked outside of the gate with the cat

"ok come on," Kia said as she summoned her cloud and picked up the girl

They touched down in Kaede's Village

Inu Yasha came running out drawing his sword

"Kagome… wait…Kia?" he looked at the cat demon in utter confusion

"hello there Inu" she said setting Kagome down Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede all came running out as well

"you know this cat demon" Miroku asked Inu Yasha

Kirara who was in her bigger form growled

Kia unfazed looked at the cat " hush Kitten I am far older than you and you must show me respect" she said to Kirara

Inu Yasha nodded to Miroku "yes I know her she is the leader of the western cat tribe" he said

Miroku could tell she had some sort of stature since she had three crimson stars in a line from the top of her head to the middle of her forehead

Kaede stepped out of the group and took Kagome

"are Ye alright child?" Kaede asked

"oh yes I'm fine

"why did you take Kagome Kia?" Inu Yasha asked

"hey I didn't take her your brother did," she said " for some reason he wanted me to bring her back," she continued

"what? Why did Sesshomaru want you?" he asked turning to her

"Rin was really sick near death and I was kidnapped to save her…in which I did and since I wasn't needed he sent me back," she answered

Inu Yasha turned back to Kia "why were you at Sesshomaru's" he asked her

"eh you know me and him are friends" she replied

Sango and Miroku looked at each other

"Sesshomaru has friends," Miroku asked

"wither he likes it or not yes he has me ….just like I am yours as well Inu" she said patting the Hanyou on his shoulder

"will you stay the night and talk to us?" Inu Yasha asked

"sure I don't have anything better to do" Kia replied smiling

**  
Well you know what to do ****Read And Review tell me what you think **

**And the next chapter will be done soon !**


	4. What Is This Feeling I Feel?

**Chapter 4: What Is This Feeling I Feel?  
**

Kia sat there in the small hut the group around her laughing and being friendly

"So how long have you known Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked

"Since the day he was born" Kia answered smiling at the Hanyou

"Really that's interesting," Miroku said casually

"Keh why is that interesting monk!" Inu Yasha asked

"It's just I didn't think cats and dogs got along" he answered

"Well it's not that we get along its more we tolerate each other" Kia replied

"So did you know Sesshomaru that long too?" Shippo asked sitting beside Kia and waiting"

Kia looked at the small kit "well I was born two days after Sesshomaru and my father and his father were friends we used to play together and get into trouble together we were friends" Kia said smiling

"And so you there when Inu Yasha was born so you know how angry Sesshomaru was" Miroku asked ignore the growl from Inu Yasha

"Yes I was there and I knew how Sessy felt," she said

"Did you play with Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked excitedly

"Oh yes and who do you think taught the boy to sleep in trees," she said smirking at the Hanyou as he glared daggers at her

"Enough this isn't learn all about Inu Yasha time ok" he remarked standing up

They all looked over at the unusually quiet Kagome she was staring outside of the hut her eyes unfocused

"Eh Kagome you ok?" Inu Yasha asked

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" she said looking back at her friends

"Kagome may I speak with you alone" Kia asked

"Sure" the two went out into the cool night air the stars blinking down on them and the light breeze teasing them

"Kagome you spent time in the Western castle and came out unharmed" how is that?" Kia asked

"I don't know" Kagome answered as she looked down at her shoes

"I know why my girl it's because Sesshomaru feels something for you," Kia said

Kagome looked up at her wide eyed in shock

"N…n…no he doesn't" Kagome said shaking her head violently

"Yes he does he doesn't just kiss anyone" Kia replied grabbing her by the shoulders

"You know about that?" Kagome said blushing

"Yes he told me look …. He is stubborn and a ass a lot of the times but I know he feels something for you" Kia said quietly

"Kia!" a strong voice said from behind her

"speak of the devil himself… well look at that I have to go now…it was nice meeting you Kagome and I'm sure we'll meet again" the cat jumped away while waving leaving Kagome in the woods with Sesshomaru

Kagome swallowed she felt like little red riding hood who was now alone with the big bad wolf or in this instance the big bad dog demon

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here" Kagome asked

He growled

"You are to call me Lord Sesshomaru …human," he said

"What are you doing here?" she asked again

"The cat didn't return to the castle so I wondered if you got here or not," he answered

"Oh" she said quietly her hands twisting in nervousness Kia's words echoing in her head

'_He likes you Miko…he doesn't just kiss anyone'_

Sesshomaru eyed the Miko as she nervously fidgeted

"Well now that I see you are indeed home I'll be going," he said in his typical Sesshomaru tone he turned to leave

"Wait I have a question" she said he stopped and turned back to her

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked

He stared at her his face a emotionless mask his eyes a cold amber

"I do not know," he answered and with that, he was gone

Kagome sighed and turned back to camp

She didn't know what she was feeling and what she really should be feeling but she knew she was definitely confused and didn't know what to do

**Two Months Later…**

Blood spilled out of Kagome's mouth as her body landed roughly on the hard ground

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he rushed over to her

"I'm fine Shippo," she said as she winced in pain her body felt bruised and broken

The demon laughed as he threw Inu Yasha off of him as well

Inu Yasha skidded and came back launching yet an another attack on the giant Bear demon

"Kagome where is its jewel shard" he screamed out at her

Kagome sat up her arms weak she blinked a couple times and looked over the beast

"There in it's chest Inu Yasha it's chest," she yelled out to him

Sango threw her weapon down on one of the not so little Bear cubs as it lunged at Miroku while his staff was locked in the jaws of the second cub

Kagome pulled a arrow from her back and aimed it at the one Bear cub that had Miroku's staff

She pulled it and released and watched as the Bear demon cub turned to ash

The other cub turned and began charging at her

She reached feeling around but all of her arrows were gone all of them were used

She closed her eyes as the cub descended upon her but as she waited to feel the claws tearing her and the teeth gouging her she realized it wasn't happening she opened her eyes to find Inu Yasha above her his sword stopping the charging Bear cub

"Inu …Yasha?" she said staring up at him

"Keh what are you just sitting there fore get away" he said looking down at her

She sighed and managed to get up but her ankle hurt, as did her side the huge Bear demon growled and lunged at her sweeping its massive paw at her

She screamed and ducked

Sango and Miroku swept down to pick her up but the bear knocked Kirara down smashing all three down to the ground

Kagome stood up and began running again but just as she was almost a foot or two away from the Bear a third cub came out bounding towards her she stopped and turned back towards her friends Inu Yasha was held up by the one Bear cub and then Miroku and Sango were fighting off the giant Bear demon she was alone with no weapons nothing to save her

She cried out mentally screaming to the gods to save her

She shut her eyes tightly picturing her mom, grandpa, Sota and even her fat cat Buyo she said her goodbyes in her head and like before the pain of death didn't happen she opened her eyes slowly to find Sesshomaru standing before her he had used his whip to cut the Bear cub's head off

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" she asked confused as he glared down at her

He didn't answer her he turned and leapt into the air slicing the huge Bear demon's head off

Inu Yasha stared at his older brother then pushed the Bear cub off and stabbed it through the heart

Kagome went over to the huge Bear demon head and pulled out the jewel shard

"what the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru" Inu Yasha growled

"that is none of your business little brother just be thankful I saved you Miko she would be dead right now" he said coldly

He turned and left the pack there

Kaede's hut had three injured beings in it the fourth had snuck out to the hot springs to bathe her broken body

Kagome sat in the hot water sighing in contentment she laid her head back and closed her eyes

Letting the water ease her pain away

"you shouldn't be alone woman" a cold stern voice said from behind her"

She opened her eyes and sat up turning slightly to find the cold demon lord behind her

"what do you want" she asked her fear draining away

"to see if you were ok" he answered calmly

Lately Kagome had filled his mind her laugh and smile her tears and cries

Her smell and her face he couldn't get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried so he decided to check up on her he had no Idea he was going to find her almost about to be mauled by a Bear demon in that moment his blood ran cold and he feared losing her

And that in a way pissed him off how could he fear something let alone the death of some human Miko he growled

Kagome turned around when she heard him growl "Sesshomaru?" she asked looking at him as he looked at her

"girl why do you seem to make me angry every moment I'm with you I have never felt such before" he said she figured the question wasn't directed towards her but instead was actually to himself but decided to answer it anyway

"I don't know" she replied

He moved towards her

"I hate you so much but yet I cant seem to get you out of my head," he said

"I know you hate me," she said quietly not knowing what else to say

"Why are you in my head?...why do I feel like I want you?" he asked her

Again, she didn't know if the question was for her or himself

"I don't know Sesshomaru," she said as he reached her he pulled her up out of the water and examined her body

She was badly bruised on her side and had small cuts the worse cut was to one of her arms

"how could my stupid half brother let this happen to you?" he asked gently stroking one cheek

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome didn't understand what was happening this wasn't the cold human hating demon lord of the west instead it was a soft nice demon who cared that she was hurt

She blushed when she realized she was naked "I…I have to go" she stuttered as she pulled away and pulled a towel around her and ran leaving Sesshomaru standing there

**Well on to the next chapter keep reading to find out what happens between the two**

**You know the drill READ AND REVIEW**

**Come one Review you know you really want to **


	5. Beauty And The Beast

_**A/N: **__so this chapter was a little straining seeing as I lost my muse for a day or so and I lost what I wanted to do but I'm sure this sweet chapter shall please you_

_And all those Lemon lovers_

_**Warning: LEMON!!!!! AHEAD!!!!!!!**_

**Chapter 5: Beauty And The Beast**

Sesshomaru stared after the Miko as she ran away from him

He looked down at the tattered yellow bag at his feet the bag she always kept near her. Bending down he picked it up surprised by its heavy weight

Casually he strolled into the village carefully dodging the eyes of its human occupants

Not needing them to alert his half-breed brother he was here, he slipped in between the houses like a ghost until he finally found the older Miko's hut with Kagome inside

Her voice floating out to him "no… no I'll be fine Kaede but I need some clothes so I can go get my bag" she said to the old Miko

"Ok Kagome here" Kaede handed the young girl the typical Shinto robes

Kagome put them on as quickly as she could and she rushed out of the hut

She rounded the corner to come face to chest with bone armor something she recognized

Slowly she looked up to find the beautiful demon lord staring down at her

"Miko I believe this is yours," the demon lord said quietly as he held up the yellow backpack

She looked at him and then the bag "thank you for returning it" she replied taking it from him

"Your welcome" he said simply and with that turning

"I'm sorry I ran from you," she said before he could walk away

"I'm quiet used to humans fleeing me therefore you needn't apologize" he answered as he strolled into the surround forest

"Hey wait" she called her anger rising as she followed him into the dark woods Sesshomaru smirked he knew she'd follow if he said that

"I wasn't fleeing you and I'm not scared of you I was just confused and naked" she stated as she followed him absentmindedly

He turned to her his golden eyes locking on her brown ones

"Then why did you leave your clothing behind?" he asked her as he smirked at her

She gasped and blushed "because it was all I could do" she said "you know it's rude coming into people's hot springs and pulling them up and stuff" she said pointing a dainty finger at him

"You do not own those hot springs Miko," he answered and he lured her father and father away from the village and deeper into the forest

"Well as far as I'm concerned when I'm in it it's mine and pervert dog demons need to stay away," she said from behind him

Finally they stood in a clearing the gentle moonlight cascaded down and flittering fireflies danced around it he stopped and let her catch up to him

"Miko I wasn't being a pervert I was trying to see if you were badly injured from the last fight you had" he spoke softly

Kagome walked up to his shoulder standing beside him and looked into the magically beautiful clearing

Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of it a small creek at the far end sparkled und the moonlight and the soft grass blew gently in the soft breeze

"It's so beautiful," she whispered as she looked at its peacefulness in envy

"Hn" he said before he walked smoothly in and sat in the soft grass "come Miko" he said watching her as she silently followed and sat beside him

She looked at his pale form under the ghostly light

His alabaster skin with its crimson marks and dark crescent moon

His amber gaze now a glowing gold and his soft silver hair flowed in the breeze

Sometimes she wondered how such a beauty could be such a beast but then she was sure that somewhere he was just simply the beast and nothing else

The molten gold of his eyes locked into her deep brown depths and she was drawn into his gaze not knowing what else to do he leaned forward coming closer and closer to her

"Miko do you enjoy staring at me" he asked quietly his words casting soft hot breath on her cheeks

All she could do was nod, as she couldn't find any words to say

Kagome wordless was such a rare thing for a split second she wondered if she even had a voice as she lost herself in the smoldering depths of his eyes

His lips brushed hers quickly and she closed her eyes those soft lips crashed down on hers in that moment and she was swept away in the same feeling she had felt when he had kissed her for the first time

Now if you had asked Higurashi Kagome what she would be doing on the first night of summer she never would have said kissing the infamously mean Sesshomaru in a clearing with fireflies dancing around us

He licked her bottom lip gently only this time she willing opened her mouth to his exploring tongue as he stroked her tongue with his he received a small moan again

Her hands resting on the front of his armor just beneath the spikes

His hands on her back and left hip pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss

Finally, he pulled back and looked at her flush face her lips parted and short sharp breaths coming out

Her eyes opened he noted the glazed sheen over them as he looked at him

"Sesshomaru?" she said as her fingers tightened in neckline of his Haori

"yes Miko?" he asked her as she leaned in closer

"what do we do now?" she whispered

"what do you wish to do?" he asked as her trembling fingers moved his bangs a little

"I don't know I… am um a virgin" she finished the blush a deep red

He smiled a small smile and bent to capture her lips again

After he parted from her sweet lips, again he said in his deep husky voice "do not fear Miko I will be gentle with you ….at first"

She shuddered at his words and looked at the beast like hunger in his eyes

"Miko lay back" he breathed as he gently moved her to rest on the soft grass

He then stood up and removed his armor after discarding it in a neat pile closer to them he came back to the girl who was watching his every move so intently

He laid down on top of her his weight settling on her easily and he kissed her so passionately, her blood turning hot and her body beginning to feel an unknown feeling

He growled a low rumble in his throat as he began to kiss down her throat nipping her lightly with his sharp canines making her moan and gasp in tangling his hair in her fingers as he neared the top of her Shinto princess robes

He pushed himself up and sat up he didn't particular care for her clothing so instead of asking her to remove it he simply place two razor sharp claws at the top of it and cut it off

Revealing her pale supple skin to his hunger amber gaze the soft mounds of her breasts rising and falling as she stared at him he leaned down taking a dusky peak into his mouth

Licking and nipping it working over in his hot mouth

As his left hand captured her other nipple between his long fingers minding well not to nick her with his claws

Kagome was mewling and moaning in his ministrations her hands pulling his head closer as she arched into him

Her mind was racing all her thoughts a mixed blur as his tongue swirled around her taunt nipple

The soft silver hair fell around her sides and on to her chest softly grazing her as he moved his head

She shuddered this pressure in her belly was getting to be too much

"S…S…Sesshomaru please" she said barely above a whisper

He pulled away from her chest leaving it to the cool breeze causing small goosebumps to arise on her and make the tight buds even tighter

"what is it Miko" he asked looking down into her murky depths

"I need more please" she said quietly the words almost getting lost in the wind

He bent down and pulled her into another kiss as he untied her red bottoms pushing them down marveling in her smooth skin as his hands ghosted by pulling the pants down and completely off leaving her completely bare to him

His fingers traced back up her legs his claws teasing her soft flesh as he made his way up to her very wet womanhood he pushed her legs further apart and traced the outer lips of her with his claws earning a sharp surprise of surprise as he then pushed a finger into her

He pushed into her tight heat making the tight core flex more at his touch

Her head thrashed back and forth and soft whimpers escaped her

He bent low and licked her sweet little nub as he added a second finger

She panted as the coil in her began to get tighter and tighter with every thrust of his digits and swirl of his tongue

"oh please Sesshomaru" she cried out into the night her hands clutching at his shoulders and hair

He sped up licking and sucking her clit and fingering her as deep as he could with out tearing her or breaking her Maidenhead finally her hot core began to tighten around his slippery fingers and she exploded crying out his name

He licked her clean then licked his fingers clean staring down at her as he sat back

As she floated down from her first orgasm she opened her eyes gazing at the sparkling stares that hung above her it seemed that only minuets ago she had been right up there with them

as her breathing slowed she looked for the demon lord he was now stripping himself of his white and red silk leaving it in a neat pile next to the armor when he was finally naked he looked back to her

"are you ready Miko" he asked in the usual deep baritone

She nodded as she stared transfixed on his standing member the massive thing scared her

He smelled her fear and followed her eye line to his cock and smirked

"do not fear girl I promise it won't hurt too badly," he said as he sank down to her feet again pulling her knees apart and sinking two fingers back into her deep core

Making her moan and arch up he moved them in and out and then added a third

After he was sure she was ready, he climbed up her body finding her lips and kissing her

Nipping her lip with a sharp canine and licking away the small bead of blood

"this is going to hurt Miko" he said to her his eyes darkened by his bangs

"please call me Kagome" she said quietly

He nodded and moved in between her legs pressing his hips down until she could feel the head of his thick member

Again he captured her lips and passionately kissed her as he pressed forward sinking further into her hot core until he felt the thin skin that marked her as untouched she had released a small moan at the feeling of him filling he up

Sesshomaru pulled back keeping his mouth locked on hers he thrusted forward

Stealing the scream she released as tears trickled down from her tightly shut eyes

He pulled away from her lips and licked away the tears and brought a hand to her cheek

Stroking it soothingly then he kissed her again

He waited seated deeply in her encased in the wet heat of her until he felt her move against him pressing her hips up into his

The pulled out and looked down at her for any signs of pain when he saw none

He pushed in slowly repeating it earning small moans and mewls from her

And growling and groaning in turn

"Faster Sesshomaru…" she cried out to him as she wrapped her legs around him

His pace picking up he felt the beast in him edging near the surface

Kagome dug her nails into his back causing him to growl louder as he began ramming into her faster his amber eyes had crimson edging into them

Kagome arched into him "oh gods yes please yes harder …faster" she said as she felt the coil beginning to feel like it did right before she came the last time

Sesshomaru pounded into the small girl not ruthlessly but in the she wanted he felt her tightening around him and he kept driving in faster and faster he could feel his on release nearing

Soon her core tightened on him so tight it sent him spiraling into his release as she screamed to the heavens

She kept repeating his name as she rode her peak while his seed spilled deep within her

Finally he collapsed to the ground below them both sweat covered and panting trying to catch their breath

Smiling she curled up into his arms

The fluffy white fur of his Mokomoko wrapped around them as they laid there under the night sky

**Well That's It For This Chapter Don't Worry This Story Isn't Quite Done Yet So Keep Reading!**

**R/R Please!!!!!! I Love Input Come On People Review it Keeps me going**


	6. Tears Of Betrayal

**A/N-**_hey everyone hope you like this chapter please remember to review and tell me if you did …ok guys on to chapter 6 _

**Chapter 6: Tears Of Betrayal **

Kia stared at Inu Yasha a Cheshire grin placed on her face

"What the hell are you smilin' at" he asked as he crossed his arms folding his hands into his sleeves

"Nothing I'm just happy" she exclaimed as she sat there

Inu Yasha looked at her his mind working

The cat had mysteriously appeared just as Kagome had disappeared and now everyway he tried to go get her the cat would block him smiling her mischievous grin

Her vibrant green eyes flickering yellow as she did so

Finally Inu Yasha stood up "its been far too long for her to be gone I am going to go get her" he growled as he headed to the door

The cat swiftly blocked his path for the fifth time

"Just sit down Inu I swear she's fine and in no need of you" she replied

Inu Yasha growled and pulled out Tetsusaiga "move cat" he growled out

"Child do not make me hurt you you'll regret pulling your sword on me" she hissed as her eyes narrowed

He lowered the sword but didn't put it back

"Kia move so I can go get Kagome" he said his voice firm and his hand gripping his sword's hilt tightly

"just go sit down Inu" she said her smile faded and replaced by a frown

Miroku sighed "Inu Yasha she wont let us out so I don't understand why you keep trying" he stated looking to his lovely fiancé as she sat talking with Kaede

"I ain't goin to sit down I'm going to find Kagome" he said looking briefly to the monk and then back to the cat demon who was firmly placed in his way

"no you aren't boy" the cat said and with that, she kicked him hard in the face

The sudden movement caught him off guard and he tumbled to the floor

Where the cat sat on his chest and blew sleeping powder in his face

Inu Yasha fell into a deep sleep

Kia hopped off the sleeping Hanyou smiling

"well any more objections?" she asked the other members of the group that were in the hut

Miroku looked at her and sighed "can't you just tell us what is going on" he asked

The cat looked at the unconscious Hanyou and then to the snuggling Kit boy and little cat demon in the corner

"If you want to know then come here beyond the earshot of the child" she said quietly

Miroku and Sango stood and came to her huddled over the Hanyou the cat told them of what was happening to their friend

Well what she knew

"you see Sessy came to me a little while ago said I needed to be here to keep Inu Yasha tame while he talked to Kagome…he's been feeling things for her since when she was at his castle I don't know if it's because she gave him back his arm or if it was how she loves Rin all I know is he wanted me here to stop the no brain here from interrupting" she said to them

Sango's eyes widened as she looked to her love Miroku looked as if he was turning over each word in his mind mulling it over and coming up with an outcome

"I didn't think Sesshomaru liked humans" Sango said in a hushed tone

"oh well you see mister cold hearted is only like that because of his Grand sire and his mother" Kia replied "but his clan has a affinity for falling in love with humans its like its in their blood at least that's what I've been told" she added

The couple looked down at Inu Yasha "so Sesshomaru wants Kagome to be his mate?" Miroku asked

"truthfully monk I haven't any idea I just know he has feelings for her and that is something"

Miroku drug Inu Yasha onto a sleeping mat and him and Sango sat there in a whispered discussion about their friend

Kagome stretched as the sun seeped into her dreams

Moaning and seeking to hide her face and continue her sleep she turned over and buried her face into warm smooth skin she let out a soft sound as she did

Arms tightened around her and a deep contented purr sounded from her pillow

Waking her up her eyes opened and blinked studying the muscular chest she was previously buried in

The crimson stripes that stretched off his shoulders just a little bit came into focus and she looked up to his face to find amber eyes gazing into hers

Surprising the lacked their normal coldness and indifference instead they were filled with warmth and love

"Kagome" he said her name a mere breath on his lips which caused her to stare at his lips

"Sesshomaru" she said just as quietly

"do you regret last night little Miko" he asked her drawing her eyes back to his

"no I don't do you?" she asked her heart sinking at the question

"no I knew that was what was going to happen" he replied

"are you saying you seduced me" she said with a wide smile

"no you did that on your own accord I merely let you" he said his face spreading in a equally wide smile

"oh my gosh Sesshomaru is smiling" she said mockingly

"Hn" was the only reply

The two stood up and got dressed but instead of separating and leaving they sat there

His Mokomoko-sama cushioning her as she laid against him keeping her from the heavy armor he had on

"I think I love you Sesshomaru" she said quietly

"I know I love you Miko" he replied sighing at the honest feelings he felt

"does that make you mad that you love me?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye

"surprisingly no" he admitted

"good because I'm happy I finally found love" she replied

The two sat in silence basking in each other's silence and warmth

When a crash from the woods startled Kagome of course it didn't do anything to Sesshomaru

"What do you want Kia?" he asked his smooth baritone falling over Kagome

"I hate to cut into your alone time and shit but the Half-breed is following me and he's pissed" Kia yelled as she hopped in front of the couple

Kagome stood up touching Kia's shoulder Kia had claw marks across her clothes shredding the shoulder of her Haori revealing dark magenta stripes

"what's wrong with him why did he attack you Lady Kia" Kagome asked

"oh he is just a little pissed because last night I kinda knocked him out and this morning when he saw you weren't back I told him he still couldn't find you and well now he is after me and ya know I'm not weak in fact far from it but I am quite tired of losing my clothing to him so I came to get you two" Kia replied

Sesshomaru snorted and looked to where the cat had come from to find the Half-breed standing there his sword lowered his mouth open to and his eyes wide

"Kagome?" he said his voice breaking

Kia moved in front of the couple she knew like her he could smell what the two had done

"calm down Inu" she warned she didn't want to see him in pain and definitely didn't want to see him in heartbreak

His eyes went from Kagome to Sesshomaru then to Kia

"I don't understand" he said as his eyesight filtered between the three

"surely little brother you aren't that stupid" Sesshomaru replied calmly

"Inu Yasha" Kagome said as she went towards him

He looked at them then turned and ran

"I'll go after him" Kia said flying off towards him

Tears flowed the drops falling off his cheeks and staining his robe

"wait …wait stop" Kia's voice said as she caught him and held him to her

"no you helped him" Inu Yasha said trying to push her away

"no I didn't I did as I was told now stop and let me explain that to you" she said soothingly

She stroked his long white hair " hush child I am here" she soothed

"what happened why is she with him" he asked looked up his amber eyes locking into her green ones

"Inu Sesshomaru is in love with her and despite the fact they we all thought that was only going to happen when hell firmly froze over it seems he has and it is with that Miko,

If you love her to then I am sorry but I feel she loves him in return" she spoke softly

"but why did he choose her now I have no one" he cried out

"that's not true you still have me Inu Yasha just not like that" Kagome exclaimed as Sesshomaru set her down

He turned to Kagome his tear filled eyes on her

"I thought you loved me" he said

"I do but as a best friend or a brother" she said sighing

"for how long has it been like that" he asked his head falling

"for awhile but it isn't because you did anything wrong its simply because I just grew out of love with you" she said desperately trying to get him to see her side

"and instead you love him" he spat pointing a finger to Sesshomaru

Kia put a hand on him in warning

She looked to the older demon seeing the anger rising but he calmed for Kagome's sake

"yes Inu Yasha I love Sesshomaru a lot and if you hate me for it so be it" she stated

"I don't hate you" he said sadly

Kagome walked over to him hugging him

"your still my best friend" she whispered to him as she felt his tears falling on her

Kia shook her head at the older dog demon as he went to remove his mate from his half brother making him stop and stand there as Kagome held the sobbing Hanyou

After a moment or two they separated and Kia took him off

Leaving the couple there

"I didn't know he'd react like this" Kagome said sighing heavily and running a hand through her hair

"if it displeases you and you wish to be with him I'll leave" he said coldly

"no I don't want to be with him but you need to realize he's my best friend and if I'm going to be with you …you need to be nicer to him and stop being mean" she said

"if that's what you wish" he said taking her by the waist and holding her tightly

"do not fret my brother will find someone" he said as he rested his chin on her hair

Kia watched as Inu Yasha ran off he told her to let him go and she had

For that was all she could do she felt sad for him but no one could help him but himself

**The next chapter will be updated soon I promise **

**R/R Please **


	7. Nine Lives and Saying Sorry

**Chapter 7: Nine Lives and Saying Sorry**

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked the long beaten path Kagome's face full of worry

"Where can he be?" she said sadly they had been looking for the better part of a day

Every one was

Sesshomaru and Kagome in the west, Sango and Miroku to the east, and Kia in the south

As Kaede and Shippo stayed in the village waiting for him

Inu Yasha had been gone too long for Kagome's liking so she asked if they could go looking and to her surprise, everyone wanted to help so here they were

The long dirt road wasn't getting any shorter and the blistering heat was shining down on the two Kagome was sure she was close to melting

Sighing she kept on trudging on she needed to find her best friend before someone else did although she knew he could take care of himself but she was still worried

"Can you smell him?" she asked Sesshomaru looking to her love for any sign he had found Inu Yasha

"No I don't think this is the way he went," he said looking to his mate she looked down at his words tears began to fall he could smell their tangy smell

"I'm sorry Kagome maybe we can go look somewhere else" he said placing his hand on her shoulder pulling her into a embrace he wrapped his arms around her making her feel safe

"We have to find him…," she said into his chest

"I know my love and we will," he said picking her up and summoning his cloud so he could get back to Kaede's village sooner

Kia crouched down over the small brook cupping her hands in the cool icy water

She took a drink and stood up looking around she had smelled Inu Yasha's scent and followed it to here then realized it smelled different than it had

A low growl echoed through the quiet woods that surrounded the brook

She looked around for the source not seeing anything she summoned her Yokai to get her cloud her senses going haywire she could feel the overwhelming sense of danger

But before she could go, a blur of red flew at her hitting her hard

Then a ripping tearing sound filled the air

Then Kia felt burning pain as Inu Yasha's hand went through her abdomen

She looked down at the arm that was in her then back up into crimson eyes

"Inu Yasha?" she gasped out

He growled at her then pulled his arm out

Kia collapsed to the ground panting trying to summon her Yokai to heal her wound but she couldn't as Inu Yasha grabbed her hair tightly and yanked her up

"Stop it" she hissed out but he only growled and threw her into a tree

She hit the tree hard and bounced off landing on the ground

He walked over to her and got down low right in her face

His hot breath fanning over her cheeks and closed eyes

She felt a hot wet tongue come out as he licked her cheek

Her eyes opened and she looked into his crimson once again

"Inu Yasha stop it," she said faintly as the pain consumed her

Inu Yasha stood up he grabbed his head as the demon blood released him

He collapsed beside Kia

"Kia?" he asked as he looked over her limp body

She was healing herself but she had still taken some damage

"Kia?" he said quietly as he picked her up and held her close

Inu Yasha made his way through the forest racing to Kaede's so he could help his friend

She lay limply in his arms her blood staining him as it poured out

"Please hang on," he whispered into her elfin ears

Finally, the forest broke and he jumped across the open grassy field

Until he finally made it into the village

Sesshomaru looked up as he watched Inu Yasha racing through the village

"Kagome He's back," he said to his mate who was looking in the opposite direction they were in a huge tree

She looked at Sesshomaru in surprise "ok let's go" she said holding onto him tightly

As they made their way into the town, Sesshomaru growled

"What is it?" Kagome asked

"I smell Kia's blood," he answered as his pace picked up

They came into Kaede's hut where the monk and demon slayer sat looking at the distraught Hanyou

"What's going on?" Kagome asked looking to where Inu Yasha sat in the corner his head in his hands as he cried

"I didn't mean to" he said shakily as he looked up at Kagome his Amber eyes filled with tears

She had never seen InuYasha cry as much as she had in the past two days and it broke her heart to know it was mostly her fault

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked calmly

"I…I don't know really but I do know I killed Kia" he said sadly hanging his head

"Is she really dead?" Kagome asked

"No she is close though" Kaede's rough voice said

"oh no!" Kagome sunk down next to Inu Yasha wrapping her arms around him

"Sesshomaru?" the old Miko asked

"yes Miko" he replied calmly walking to her

"she won't heal herself for some reason" Kaede answered

"mmm may I see her?" he asked the old woman who merely nodded and led him to the sick huts

Kia lay there pale and cold so close to death

He knelt by her unconscious body placing a hand on her cheek

"Kia wake up" he said to her

Her eyes slowly opened

"you need to summon your Yokai now" he offered quietly

She gasped as she tried to speak finally getting out "I…c…can't"

"why not you're a demon?" he asked

"t…t…too w…w…weak" she managed

"fine die then" he said standing and turning around from her

He heard her breathe in a shuddering breath

He pulled out Tetsusaiga and turned around to her

Her eyes glazed over and he brought it out of the sheath

And revived her

She blinked a couple times then sat up

"what happened" she asked staring up at Sesshomaru who had a bored look on his face

"the half breed killed you" he replied in a mono-tone

"eh…he wasn't a half breed well I mean you know what I mean…that and he surprised me…so don't go thinking he beat me because I'm weak" she said getting up

"Hn" he snorted and then turned around

Inu Yasha sobbed into Sango and Kagome's shoulders

"Shhh it's ok" Sango said petting his back and hair

"everything will be ok" Kagome added hugging him tightly

Sesshomaru entered the hut

"stop crying Half-Breed" he exclaimed causing Inu Yasha to look up at him

Then in walked Kia a hole still gaping in her Haori

"Kia?" Inu Yasha asked as he stood up and walked to her

"I'm fine Inu look see alive and missing one of my nine lives" she replied

"I'm so sorry for what happened" he said quietly looking away from her

"its fine really no harm done …well in a way" she replied placing a hand on his shoulder

Then she pulled him into a hug

Now that things were better and Inu Yasha was better

The Inu gang welcomed Sesshomaru and Kia into their gang so they could go on with their quest in killing Naraku

**R/R PLEASE !!!!!!! Next Chapter up soon**


	8. The Time We Share

**Chapter 8: The Time We Share**

_~It Has Been Two Months~_

The days they had spent together had went on and instead of finding problems with each other the demon and Miko had only found more love

They had finally defeated Naraku and his group and were now headed back to Kaede's village to tell her the good news

Inu Yasha glared at the happy couple in front of him as Kagome wrapped her arms around his older brother and kissed him on the cheek

"Feh" he mumbled as he looked away

"Your only jealous because no one is doing that to you Inu" Kia whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and licked his cheek

She laughed when he glared at her and wiped off his cheek

"Stop playing around Kisa"

_(By the way for some reason unknown to me InuYasha calls Kia …Kisa) _

"Who says I'm playing?" she purred into his ear as she nuzzled him gently

"I know you" he said and with that jumped off leaving the gang behind

Kia snorted, "Apparently you don't know me," she whispered as she took off after him

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you think that's all about" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as they watched two of their friends run off

"Cat and mouse?" he said making Kagome laugh hard

Miroku and Sango just looked at each other and shook their heads

Night was approaching fast

"Lets make came those two idiots will find us" Sesshomaru said looking into the forest

"Ok" Kagome said cheerfully

Miroku helped find firewood and the others made a camp

Soon everyone was asleep except Kagome and Sesshomaru

"They aren't back yet" she replied staring at the stars

"I know," he answered wrapping his arms around her

"Should we find them?" she asked looking up at him from his shoulder

"No Kia and Inu Yasha are old enough to take care of themselves," he answered

"But he killed her once I mean that does mean they might get into trouble" she retorted

"Hn" was all she got

She smiled and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kia found Inu Yasha sitting in a field looking up at the stars he had evaded her for a hour before she finally caught up to him

"Whatcha doin out here Inu?" Kia asked sitting beside him

"Why do you always follow me didn't you learn your lesson when I killed you?" he replied

"Why are you so mean …I just wanted to play with you" she said standing up the hurt coming out in her voice

He looked at her and saw she was just as lonely as he was and was just trying to have fun and play

He felt bad she had always been there and never did anything bad to him really and he knew she cared about him

He watched her as she began to leave and out of no where he tackled her he flipped her so she'd come face to face with him when they landed

She stared at him wide eyed as they landed in the soft grass

"Tag your it" he whispered and then he leaned down and kissed her and before she even knew what the hell was going on, he was gone sprinting away yelling you can't get me over his shoulder

Kia got up and smiled and chased after him until she reached a huge river

She could smell him but not see him and odd flash backs of him attacking her in his demon form rushed into her mind making her weary but still she proceeded until she found him

He was in the water his clothes strung out across the bushes on the bank

"What the hell are you doin Inu?" she asked confused

He turned around and smiled at her "what does it look like Kisa I'm swimming" he replied splashing her with some of the cold water

"Why are you swimming?" she asked trying to dodge his water attacks

"Because kitties don't like water" he answered grinning evilly at her

"Well …I could get you if I wanted" she stated eyeing him cautiously

"Prove it then get in here" he said splashing her again

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms he couldn't believe how much he loved her and that she was his he knew if his dad could see him, he'd be laughing at him for mating a human

But right now, the only thing that mattered was this beautiful girl

She moved in his arms snuggling in deeper making him smile

He couldn't wait to get her back to his castle so he could take her and make her the lady of his lands make her bare his pups but most of all have her there everyday and never have to worry about her again

He pulled her in tighter enjoying her warmth

_________________________________________________________________________________________

InuYasha laughed as Kia stuck a toe into the water and cringed

"Come on cat get in," he yelled

She removed her clothes standing on the bank under the moonlight her pale body glowing

She hissed as she walked in the cold over taking her

Once she was in, she made her way to the naked Hanyou

"Y…your...m…m…mean" she stuttered as she reached him his smirk widened

"No I'm not," he said wrapping his arms around her

She looked at him confused "what are you doing Inu?" she asked as he leaned into her

"I'm about to kiss you" he said lowering his head to hers and capturing her lips

The two stood there in the water under the moonlight kissing

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun rose casting such a beautiful golden light on everything

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru

"They didn't come back?" she asked catching his attention

"No but there are walking this way" he replied as he stared at the woods

"Oh" she said walking up to place herself beside

In some way they felt like the worried parents

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked as the neared the camp

"Uh….out?" InuYasha replied looking away

Sesshomaru snorted "you to were out mating" he said quietly

Kia and InuYasha's eyes shot up

"I can smell you two on each other" he said looking over Kia who now had a blush on her

"They what?" Kagome said looking at the now blushing couple

"We uh….look I don't have to explain myself to you" InuYasha growled as he went past his half brother and his friend

The couple turned to Kia who was staring at InuYasha "uh yeah what he said

She said following InuYasha

"Did they have sex?" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru

"Yes" he replied walking off to leaving a stunned Kagome in her place

They all made it to Kaede's village and told her the good news

This was the beginning of a new time

And after telling her family she was staying in the feudal era she wished the jewel to nothingness

_________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Two Years Later'_

Kagome let out a frustrated grunt as a young boy ran past her and into the gardens chasing his older sister

"I'ma gonna get you Rin" he called out as they ran

"Tashiro leave her alone" Kagome called out

"Nope" he yelled as he continued

"Tashiro listen to your mother" a deep baritone called out from behind them

The two kids stopped and turned

The Hanyou eyed his father "yes father" he said bowing his head

"Why does he listen to you but not me" Kagome huffed and pouted

"I believe that is because I'm scary" he answered as he walked over to her

He kissed her forehead and smiled as she looked up at him still pouting

"Can't you be less scary so he will listen to me" she said glaring at his smirk

"I believe he gets his rebellious nature from you" he stated and kissed her lips

"You have excuses for everything" she said kissing him back and smiling at her loving husband

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kia nuzzled her crying baby the little girl was sobbing and she wouldn't stop

"Inu get you son he hurt his sister" she yelled to the Hanyou outside who was talking to Miroku

"He's your son to Kia!" he yelled back as he picked up the rowdy two year old

"Kai what did you do to your sister" he asked the struggling little boy

"Nothin" he growled

"That's not true daddy he pushed me and I hit my head" the little girl said through tears

"Izo you're such a brat" the boy exclaimed

"You two stop it you're fighting like cats and dogs" InuYasha said smiling at his joke

As Kia frowned at him

"your so mean" the little girl said to her brother who looked at her hurt

"I'm sorry Izo" he whispered and once his father let him down he hugged her

"your supposed to protect her son not hurt her" Kia said quietly

"yes mother" he said as he hugged his sister tightly then let her go

"are you two better now" InuYasha asked

"yup" they both said running outside

"hey where ya going?" InuYasha asked

"to play with our friends" they called out

Miroku watched the two twins head to his house

"oh great there is going to be a big mess when I get home" he said rolling his eyes

**THE END…….**

**R/R PLEASE!!!!! **

_Sorry if you don't like the ending but that's how I wanted it _

_So thanks for reading _

_I hope you keep reading my stories cuz trust me my next one is going to be longer and more uh god like….._


End file.
